jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Relics: Chapter 43
Broken Heart So, the agency flew to St. Petersburg, Russia, in about 16 hours and 30 minutes. Jousei sat with Shinzou and Assa, and Mundo sat with Fuusa and some random person.The protagonists did all the things they liked. Jousei played Eyes of Heaven of his electric-powered PSVita (Get the joke? xD), Fuusa wiggled around with vibrations, Mundo played with a rubber band, Assa did origami, and Shinzou tried to solve a Rubix Cube. So, after a long flight, they got to St. Petersburg. They went here to see if they could find any killers to quickly take care of so they wouldn't have to deal with enemies on their trip to Odoro, because then the killers would come and kill all of them. They explored around, and it seemed nice. "Wow.. So this is the inside of a fridge..." Fuusa realized. "Fuusa! We need to find the enemy or killer! Do you see anyone who looks fishy?" Mundo asked. "Well, there is that guy over there who does look suspicious... Let's ask him." Fuusa replied. So, everyone went up to him. "Do you know of someone who knows the name of Odoro Nojo?" Assa asked. "Oh... Why yes I do... He is my... master. His leadership skills and determination are like no other!" explained the strange man. "This guy's the enemy! I'm going to attack h-!" Assa yelled. She couldn't move from the place she was standing now. "My name is Ivan Vishnya. You see, I'm a stand user. My stand is Jawbreaker. It's a stand that activates whenever someone is angry at me for any reason. Once this happen, the stand will make them stay in place, no matter the distance away. The only way to get out is to resolve your anger and become happy. It also can see negative emotions and can see how you got negative. For example, I know that Shinzou over there is angry towards a man that imprisoned him and Gharetto Enclo, who he got angry at! My stand atones for the world's sins!" Ivan exclaimed. He then got out a sword, and put it in his hand. "Feel defeat." He charged at Assa, slicing her head off. But, she used her Pipeline to restore her head back to it's original position. "Pipeline: Eat It! Protect!" Assa announced. Her sub-stand, Eat It, used paper to block Ivan's attack. Technically, she was able to move again because she did not show anger. But then, Mundo came in and turned himself into rubber. "Assa! I got this!" Mundo screamed. Ivan tried to slash him, but all it did was hurt him back. But then Mundo got angry, which caused him to think about his actions and stop. This gave Ivan the opportunity to kick Mundo to knock him out. Then, Jousei came in. "I realize his ability. Anyone who gets angry near him will be trapped and the only way to get out of it is to deny your anger! Why don't I make him on our side. This ability is so strong, so we could use it!" Jousei thought. So, Jousei went up to Ivan to try to convince him. "Why do you damage people? Lives are magnificent, and you shouldn't take one away just for the joy of it!" Jousei shouted. "I see... You have the strongest power of all... The ability to make allies out of enemies! I see what you are trying to do, and I want to change my w-!" cried Ivan before he was interrupted. "Full King's Wrath!" Fuusa claimed. He and Jousei secretly planned this! Jousei was to convince him while Fuusa was to land the final blow! This attack was so strong it killed Ivan and left him with his lungs punctured and a broken heart. "We killed him." Mundo realized. But then, a hand was lifted up. Was this a zombie? Find out in the next chapter! Category:Part 10 Category:Chapter Category:Tylerelman